


Transmutation

by bessemerprocess



Series: Cooperation 'verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Origin Story, Shanshu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Angel signed away his destiny, signed away his reward, he did it to help humanity, to bring down the bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transmutation

**Author's Note:**

> Cooperation 'Verse.

When Angel signed away his destiny, signed away his reward, he did it to help humanity, to bring down the bad guys. What he didn't know, what no one involved knew, was that this was the last necessary step before shanshu. To gain his humanity, he had to give up hope of it. In a back alley, on a rainy night in southern California, Angel took on evil with his colleagues, his friends, and won. And died. And was reborn.

That was what the prophecy had promised him: a chance at humanity, a chance to live his life over with out the looming threat of the demon. It wasn't a free pass to the easy life. The Powers That Be did not unmake him a champion, would not take away his drive to save people, and could not change who he was at the core of his being.

Instead, they gave him a new life much like his old life. In his old life, he fought supernatural evil; in his new life, he would fight humanity's evil. In his old life he was a father to a son he could not hold on to, and his new life was much the same. Details changed, but Angel's human life was to be very similar to what had come before. A few inserted memories here and there, some well placed documents, and a few hacked computers later, and Seeley Booth had always existed.


End file.
